You can do better than me
by mowritessongfics
Summary: But I can't do better then you.


Writing another song-fic on another one of my favorite couples! I love Lucky and Liz, ever since they were kids. I'm really bummed that Johnathan Jackson has left General Hospital due to exhaustion, but I get it. Hopefully he is just taking a vacation, and he'll come back in a few months time. I will be seriously heart broken if the original Liz and Lucky don't get the reunion they deserve. I had so much hope, but I guess not. :( not anytime soon, anyway. So I'll do what I always do when I want a couple that isn't happening. Write a song-fic about them! I haven't done a fic in a while... no songs have inspired me to do so until now.

This takes place a month or so after Jake dies... I thought that much tragedy would bring them closer, but general hospital once again ruins everything I love. Siobhan doesn't exist in this story.

I don't own the show, the characters, nor the song.

Which is you can do better then me, by Death Cab for Cutie.

If you could R&R, that would be super! I love reading your comments!

* * *

><p><strong>I'm starting to feel we stayed together out of fear of dying alone<strong>

He remembered every little detail of their relationship like it was yesterday. All of the ups, and all of the downs. The days he wished he could forget, and the days he knew he would remember forever. That horrible night that initially brought them together, and many of the mistakes that tore them apart. Somehow though, they always found their way back to each other. Sometimes he didn't understand it, why Elizabeth would always come back to him after all he has done to her. Or why he kept going back to Elizabeth after everything she has done to him. At times he thought that, that was it when something terrible happened between them. That there was no bringing them back together this time, but their relationship kept defying what he thought was possible. He never gave up on their relationship, he didn't think he ever would. Even though they were just starry eyed kids when they promised to be together forever... it was still a promise. He wanted to be with Elizabeth forever, he knew that for sure. Everyone else he had been with, he couldn't see himself growing old with them. He couldn't see his family with anyone but Elizabeth.

Lucky had the day off work today, but Liz was still working so he was in her home, alone with the boys. Things were so different without Jake. He loved that little boy so much, that sometimes Lucky would forget that Jake was really Jason's biological son. Though Lucky was obviously the true father, and he knew that. Jake's death brought Liz and Lucky closer again, through grief, and pain. The love they shared never went away; it would never completely go away. They were slowly closing the huge hole in their hearts left by the loss of Jake. The pain would always be there, but maybe it could lessen overtime. Lucky hoped so, he wasn't sure how much more pain he could handle. He sat down on the couch in Elizabeth's home, the one they shared together for a small period of time, before all the ugliness. He couldn't believe that Elizabeth would cheat on him with his own brother... but everyone makes mistakes. He was no exception, Lucky had made so many mistakes he had lost count. A while after Jake died, when Lucky talked to Elizabeth, she revealed to him that Aiden was really his son. In a time of tragedy, he got great news. A son of his own flesh and blood. It's not like he loved Aiden more then Cameron and Jake, but Lucky was very happy with the news. It brought a little light back to his life.

He wondered if that meant he and Elizabeth would slowly grow back together, and maybe stay together. He'd be lying if he said he wouldn't give it another shot. Lucky truly believed that they could make it work. Maybe this time for good.

"Daddy?" Cameron called out, bounding down the stairs with his endless energy.

"Hey Cam. What's up buddy?" Lucky asked, turning his focus away from the television to look at his son. Lucky knew Cam wasn't old enough to really understand that Jake was gone, and wasn't coming back... but Lucky tried his best to explain and Cameron seemed to understand. He knew that Jake was gone, but Cam thought that someday he would come back since it had only been a few weeks. Lucky could see how much Cam missed his little brother.

"When Jakey comes back from Heaven do you think he'd be old enough to play baseball like me?" His oldest son asked, with wide, hopeful eyes.

Lucky sighed very quietly, and held back tears. Jake would never be able to play catch, or join a little league. He was just shy of his fourth birthday, and most little leagues start at about five. "Come on up here, sport." Lucky said, scooting over a bit so Cameron could join him on the couch. "Jakey can't come back from Heaven." He tried to explain tenderly.

"Why not?" Cam asked, his mood dropping.

"Well no one knows the way back. But don't worry, I promise he is very happy there."

"Even though we aren't there with him?"

"Yeah. But he knows that we are all happy here, too." Lucky told Cameron.

Cameron dropped his head down and slumped his shoulders. Jake was like Cameron's best friend. Cam had many other friends at school, but he was of course with Jake the most. Lucky knew it had to be hard on him too. Lucky reached over and rubbed Cam's back. "It's okay Cam. When Aiden's awake do you want to go play catch in the backyard?" Lucky offered. Cam perked up a bit, and nodded.

"Yeah!"

Lucky smiled at his son, who stood up and ran back upstairs, probably to find a baseball. Lucky let out another sigh, and rubbed his eyes, getting the moisture out. He knew that eventually Jake would be a happy memory he'd look back on fondly... but it was so hard to wake up and remember that you aren't going to see his smile anymore. He took another deep breath, wanting to be strong for Elizabeth and Cameron. He tried to convince Elizabeth that going back to work now was way to soon, but she refused and kept insisting that she was fine to go back to work. Lucky even considered taking another week or so off.

He stood up, and went upstairs to check on Aiden. He passed Cameron's room, and peeked in to see his son digging through a box of toys. Lucky had asked Cam to clean up his room two days ago, so he probably threw his baseball in there and now it was buried. He continued down the hall and quietly opened the door, to see Aiden who was already awake. He was standing against the crib's wall, little hands gripped on the wood. He used one to rub his sleepy eyes, and Lucky smiled at the sight. Aiden's hair that was beginning to grow in nicely stuck up in odd ways, all in different directions. Lucky wondered how he couldn't tell right away that Aiden was his and not Nikolas' son. Even he had to admit that Aiden looked just like himself. He walked over to the crib, and scooped Aiden up, who sighed sleepily. Cam rounded the corner but quietly entered the nursery, a baseball in hand.

"Can we go play dad?" Cam asked, excitement in his voice. Lucky smiled and nodded, following Cam outside to the backyard. He put Aiden in the playpen where he could keep an eye on him as him and Cam played catch.

**I've been slipping through the years, my old clothes don't fit like they once did**

Lucky, Cam and Aiden had played in the backyard for a little over an hour. Aiden was content in his playpen for about twenty minutes before he wanted to get out and roam around the backyard too. Lucky was sad that Aiden would never really get to know his older brother Jake, they would have probably been great friends. Lucky gave a sad half smile to no one in particular, and looked at his watch. It was about six o'clock now, and since Elizabeth would return home exhausted in about an hour, Lucky decided he would cook dinner for them all. He told Cam to run upstairs and wash up for dinner, and put Aiden back in his playpen with a bunch of toys. Lucky wasn't exactly the best cook around, but he knew how to cook certain things, like spaghetti for instance. That was easy to make and one of Cameron's favorites.

Spaghetti only took about thirty minutes to cook, so Lucky figured to hold off on dinner for a while. He smiled over at Aiden, and walked over to him, picking him up. Lucky poked at his son's sides, and a small smile from Aiden seemed to brighten his day again. He went upstairs, to check on Cam to see if he was doing what he was told. It seemed like it when Lucky passed the bathroom and heard the running water from the sink. This house and the old one Lucky and Liz used to live in together had a lot of good memories. A lot of bad ones too, but mainly good.

It felt like just yesterday that he and Liz were falling in love. Now they had kids, but they weren't exactly together like they had promised when they were teenagers. Years and years went by, some of them they were with each other. Some of them, they weren't. Lucky knew he could easily give it another chance. He could give their relationship another hundred chances. He knew Liz wanted to be with him, and he wanted to be with her, too. On the other hand, he didn't want to put himself through the pain. He didn't want to put Liz through it either. Or Cameron.. to have his parents reunite again, to maybe just break it off later down the road. That wouldn't be right for him especially now. Nothing was like Lucky expected when he was younger, and he was sure that if he asked Liz, she'd agree. There was so much they'd do over if they could.

Up on the walls were family photos, going down diagonally. On one side there were three pictures, one of Cameron, on the far left and up the highest. Then Jake, in the middle, and Aiden, on the far right. Lucky smiled at the pictures of his children. On the other side was a family photo of him and Liz, but only with Cam and Jake. Lucky didn't know Aiden was his before Jake died... it was a shame that they wouldn't have that family photo.

"Can I help cook dinner, dad?" Cameron asked, appearing behind his father.

"Sure buddy. How does spaghetti sound?" Lucky asked with a smile, messing Cam's hair up a bit.

His oldest gave an excited jump, and a cheer of approval. Cameron raced downstairs and Lucky followed, carrying Aiden. They were in the kitchen now, Cam raiding the pantry to find the spaghetti sauce. He climbed up on a shelf to reach it, then brought it to Lucky.

"Thank you Cam... we have spaghetti noodles in there too, right?" Lucky asked, taking the sauce and setting it on the counter. Lucky set Aiden down and brought his jumper toy that Aiden liked a lot, into the kitchen so he could watch him while he cooked dinner. He set Aiden into the jumper and Aiden began kicking his legs immediately, overjoyed. Lucky smiled, then looked down at Cam as he handed his dad a box of spaghetti noodles.

"Thank you! Let's get cooking, shall we?" Lucky asked with a smile, and Cam smiled back, nodding.

**So they hang like ghosts of the people I've been**

Lucky remembered cooking for Elizabeth and the boys a few years ago, and once or twice when they were engaged, which didn't last for a long time. Liz was a better cook then Lucky was, and sometimes he didn't know how she did it. How she was able to raise such perfect children, go to work, come home exhausted but still cook dinner and care for her kids. Tuck them in at night, and still have to shower and drag herself into bed later. Lucky wished all the ugliness hadn't of happened. He wished that he never got himself hooked on drugs, so bad that he was willing to sleep with Maxie to get his next fix. Which completely wrecked his marriage and relationship with Elizabeth. Lucky couldn't even count the many people he had been. He wasn't happy with some of them, but he had slowly gotten back up to actually liking himself again. Even after Jake's death, which he blamed himself for. It was his turn to watch the kids, but instead he opted out. Maybe if he had just picked Cam and Jake up... Jake would still be alive.

He stirred the spaghetti sauce, lost in his own thoughts. There was so much on his mind ... he just wasn't paying attention to anything but that. The sauce started to bubble, and Cam tapped on Lucky's arm. Lucky snapped out of it and shook his head, "Whoa!" He reached over and turned the stove off, and gave a small chuckle. At least no damage had been done. He poured the sauce into the large bowl that he had set the cooked spaghetti noodles, and he stirred it together. There was always leftovers, and it usually ended up being lunch for them the next day. Lucky set the table with plates, forks, and napkins. Elizabeth should be coming home any minute now.

Right on time it seemed, Elizabeth unlocked the front door and walked into the living room. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail, but she looked beautiful as always. "Something smells good." Lucky could hear her say from the other room as she set her things down on the table, and walked into the kitchen. "Thank you so much for watching the boys." Elizabeth said, smiling at Lucky. "And for making dinner." She added, laughing a little. Her grams was sick with a cold, and Liz didn't want Cam or Aiden to get it too. Plus, Lucky was of course more then happy to watch his kids, being the one who offered.

"Of course. I love spending time with them." His job got a little crazy sometimes, so Lucky wasn't always able to spend as much time with Cam and Aiden as he'd like.

Everyone had gotten their food, and Lucky moved Aiden's high chair out from the kitchen, into the dining room. He changed Aiden out from his clothes, into just his diaper and a bib. There was no way Aiden wouldn't get spaghetti all over his clothes, so it was better just to leave him in his diaper for this meal. Aiden began to eat immediately, grabbing a handful of noodles and trying to shove them in his mouth. A few just fell down his bib, and ended up on his chubby little legs.

"Thank you again, for cooking dinner. It's delicious." Elizabeth told Lucky, giving him a small smile.

"No problem... I figured it was the least I could do."

"I helped too mom!" Cam spoke up after swallowing some spaghetti. Lucky nodded, a smile still on his face.

"Did you?" Liz smiled, asking him in an excited tone.

"That's right! Cam was a huge help. He could have probably made it all by himself." Lucky confirmed, then took a sip of his drink.

He really missed this, more then he thought before. Just having dinner with his family. _His family. _It sounded really nice to him. Maybe things would change, and they'd all be a family again. He knew now that it was what he wanted. Elizabeth had told him a while back ago that it was what she wanted. He declined though... he didn't want to cause anymore heartbreak. It didn't have to be, maybe this time things would finally work out. Lucky knew her really wanted them too this time.

**I have to face the truth, that no one could ever look at me like you do**

They had finished dinner, and Lucky was rinsing off their dishes, and putting them into the dishwasher. Liz was upstairs with Aiden, changing his diaper and wiping the spaghetti sauce off his legs and tummy. She would give him a real bath tomorrow, since she had the day off. Cam was helping too, as he cleared off the dining room table. Liz changed Aiden into a pair of fuzzy dinosaur pajamas, and laid him down in his crib for bed time. He was up past his bed time as it was. He didn't make a fuss like he usually did, and just laid down to sleep.

"Thanks bud." Lucky said to Cam as he came in with the last glass Lucky had to was before all the dishes were in the dishwasher. "You better go up stairs to brush your teeth and get ready for bed." Lucky told his oldest, as he put the glass into the dishwasher and closed it.

"Do I have too? I'm not even tired!" Cam tried to convince his dad.

"Your mom isn't gonna like it if you stay up too much later." Lucky said with a small smile.

"If I ask mom if I can stay up a little later and she says yes, can I?" Cam insisted.

"Sure, but only if your mom says yes." Lucky told him as he dried his hands off on a paper towel. Cam smiled and ran up stairs to find Liz so he could ask to stay up later. Liz told him no, though, because he had school in the morning. It was Friday tomorrow, but she told him that on the weekend he could stay up a little later then usual. Cam sighed, but accepted this as he went to go brush his teeth, and change into his pajamas for bed. Cameron was a well behaved child, usually doing everything his parents asked him too. Though he did get in trouble twice for playing with matches, but Liz quickly learned to keep the matches in a cabinet high up where Cam couldn't reach them.

Elizabeth came back back downstairs and joined Lucky on the couch after she tucked Cameron in. "Thanks again for watching them here today. They love spending time with you." She said with a smile. Since they weren't together anymore, Lucky didn't always get to see them as much as they both would like.

"Not a problem, at all. Today was great, I really miss spending that much time with them." Lucky told her. It was his first time spending most of the day with Aiden. It hasn't been very long since Liz told him Aiden was really his. Lucky thought that it just made them even closer, which he didn't think was possible. They truly had a child together, that was hers and his. Lucky of course felt that Cam was truly his, and Jake too. But just knowing that Aiden was actually his, it made him really happy. Maybe it wasn't such a good thing though... the Spencer's aren't exactly the best family around. Addiction runs through this family, and so does chaos. He hoped that Aiden wouldn't be drawn into that like he had.

"They really missed you too." Liz said, looking over at Lucky with tired, but loving eyes. Lucky loved the way she looked at him. After everything he has done, she still looked at him with so much love in her eyes. It made him fall in love with her all over again with each look she sent his way. He never saw her give that look to anyone else, and it make it feel important. Like he knew she really, truly loved him. No one else had ever looked at him like that.

"You know, Easter is coming up soon." Elizabeth mentioned, breaking the silence. "I think the boys would really like it if you came with us for the Easter egg hunt at the park."

Lucky smiled, and nodded. "I'd love to go." It would be Aiden's first Easter, but Lucky was sure with the help of Cam leading him along the way, he'd catch on quickly. Of course Liz probably wouldn't let him eat any of the candy, but Lucky thought it would be a great experience for all of them.

"Great! I know Cam will love that you're there... since Jake won't be." She said, the look in her eyes turning sad, and Lucky could see her eyes welling up with tears. Lucky looked at her sadly, and nodded. He knew the pain would never go away for either of them. Lucky reached over and put his hand on top of hers, in some form of comfort. He knew it probably wouldn't help in the slightest, but he just wanted her to know that he was there for her. He would always be there for her. "I'm sorry." She mumbled under her breath as she rubbed the tears from her eyes.

Lucky shook his head, "No, don't be. I.. I understand. I wish he was still here too."

Liz sniffled, and turned to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Lucky smiled sadly to himself, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He could feel the tears stinging at the back of his eyes, but he wanted to stay strong for Liz. She was the only one who truly knew what it felt like to lose Jake, too. Jason was sad and angry too, but he didn't raise Jake. He saw Jake all of what, five times? He had a right to be sad, but not as much as Liz and Lucky.

**Like I'm something worth holding on to**

Liz pulled away from the hug, tears streaming down her face. She had to hold it together for her children, and at work. Now that she was here, just with Lucky, she felt safe. She also felt free just to cry, and express her sadness. Elizabeth knew she could tell Lucky anything, and she knew that he was here for her. Lucky used his thumb to wipe away the tears from her cheek. He wanted to tell her that everything was fine, and that things would be okay, but Lucky knew that they wouldn't be. It would never be okay, the pain would always be there. Overtime he knew that pain would lessen, but it wouldn't anytime soon.

"I wish I could say something to make this better." Lucky whispered. Liz tilted her head slightly, love in her watery eyes.

"Me too." She said with a shaky voice. Elizabeth leaned against him like she always used to do when they were together. Lucky kind of felt like they still were, until he remembered that they weren't.

"It's getting late... I should probably head back home." Lucky spoke up quietly, breaking the silence. It was a comfortable silence between them, as she laid against him.

"Please stay, Lucky. At least... at least for a little while longer." She asked of him.

Lucky was flattered that she wanted him to stay. Liz gave him puppy eyes, along with a small smile. How could he resist? "Okay." He said, smiling softly back at her. He had never felt the love Liz gave him, from anyone else. No one else loved him like Elizabeth did, that he knew for sure. She treated him like he was something worth holding on too. Like their relationship was one of the most important things in her life. He felt that way too. His family meant so much to him, and Elizabeth did too.

"Thank you." She said, brushing a loose strand of her hair back behind her ear. She leaned back against the sofa cushion, and Lucky listened to her quiet breathing as the silence came back. They were both okay with it, just the presence of each other was comforting.

"I wish there was a rewind button in life, sometimes." Elizabeth spoke up.

Lucky gave a small laugh. "Me too. There is so much I'd do over."

"So much. There are so many mistakes I look back on... and I just can't believe how stupid I was."

"You're not stupid, Elizabeth. We all make mistakes."

"My biggest mistakes always involve you, and letting you go." She told him honestly. The times she cheated on him, lied and manipulated.

"Those are a few of my mistakes, too." He told her. Getting hooked on pills, cheating on her with Maxie for them. Not picking up Jake and Cam that day Jake was hit. There was so much he'd do over. "But let's not think about that, okay? It's all in the past. We just have to look forward now." He told her. There was no sense about looking back... it wasn't going to change anything. It would only cause them more pain, and regret.

"We?" She asked, turning her head to look at him. It sounded like he meant that they had to look forward _together_, as in they had another chance to be together.

"Yeah. There is no point looking back at the past... we can't change anything. Why open up old wounds?" Lucky said, beginning to sound like his dad. Luke was never one for looking back, ever.

"I meant..." Elizabeth started, then paused, unsure if she should go on. She decided that she needed to get this off her chest. "Do you think we could ever be together again?"

Lucky hesitated before answering. He really didn't know. Lucky would love to be with Liz again. They could have their own little family like they used to have, it would no longer be broken. They still obviously loved each other... but their relationship always ended up being toxic for the two of them. He would hurt her, and she would hurt him. Or they'd end up hurting each other at the same time. Liz and Lucky always ended up sabotaging their own relationship, but maybe they could make it work this time. They needed each other now more then ever.

"I don't know." He started off, ending with a small sigh. "It never ends up going well."

"We could change this time. I know we could make it work... unless you don't want it too." She said, her voice had a hint of sadness in it that he wanted to change.

"I think we could make it work too. But is it worth the risk?" He asked, needing to know. They could just end up on awful terms, even worse then any time before. They could be setting up Cameron for disappointment yet again, and later on, that could be Aiden too. Lucky wanted Aiden to grow up with his mom and dad living under the same roof. He wanted Cam to have both of his parents living together again, too. He just didn't want to ruin what was already so fragile to begin with.

"If you want to be with me, and I want to be with you... why don't we? It would be so good for Cam, after losing Jake to have his parents be together again. Aiden too, so he doesn't have to grow up being shuffled around from house to house." Elizabeth explained, her voice tender.

Lucky had a lot to think about. "I think we could give it another shot." Why not be happy? It could be good for them both, to be together. Liz smiled at him, and leaned over to wrap her arms around him.

**There's times I think of leaving, but it's something I'll never do**

There were a lot of times in his many relationships with her, when he thought of leaving her. They would either hit a really rough patch, or one of them would screw up majorly. Lucky never did it though, he always felt like there would be a quick fix to it. He always desperately wanted to fix it, because he knew even back then that he'd never love anyone like he loves Liz. Elizabeth told him the same thing, and he knew that because of it... they'd never be without each other for very long. Lucky leaned back into the couch cushion, and Elizabeth rested against him. Lucky would always be there for Liz, no matter what. Even when he is at his angriest with her, he still loves her and would still do anything for her. They always found their way back to each other, even when it didn't seem possible.

"Do you think you could stay the night here? I'd really appreciate it. I was thinking about taking Aiden and Cam to the park tomorrow morning." Elizabeth said, sitting up to look at Lucky.

He didn't really want to give Cam false hope, because he wasn't sure how long his reunion with Liz would last. Lucky truly hoped that this time, whatever number it was, was the charm. Lucky really did want to spend the rest of his life with Liz, and their sons. It seemed like they were moving a little fast already, but it's not like they haven't been together before. "Sure, I can stay here for the night." Lucky told her with a smile.

Liz returned a smile, "Thank you. You'll be a big help in the morning." She said.

"Are you sure you don't want to just take it easy tomorrow? You've worked all week, you deserve a break. I can take the boys to the park." Lucky said. He really wanted her to take a vacation from work, but Elizabeth kept insisting she was fine when she wasn't. Lucky just didn't want her to break down under all the stress.

"No, no, I promised Cam that I would take him to the park. We can just have a little picnic there, let Cam play on the playground, and see if Aiden likes the swings..." She said, trailing off a bit at the end there.

"Okay. Just... if you're getting tired, or stressed, please take a few days off."

"I'll be just fine, but okay. I will, if I feel like I need to." Elizabeth said, but Lucky had a feeling that she wouldn't even if she knew she was too stressed. "I'm going to go take a shower." She told him, standing up. Lucky also stood up, and grabbed her hand before she turned around to head upstairs. Liz turned back around a little confused, but Lucky leaned in to give her a gentle kiss on the lips. He has wanted too ever since he saw the look of devastation on her face when Jake died. Lucky pulled away, and watched Liz open her eyes lazily, a smile appearing. "I missed that, too." She told him, before turning and heading up the stairs to take a shower before bed.

Lucky watched her walk up the stairs and disappear as she turned the corner. He looked around the living room, seeing toys strewn about. Boys were messy, but especially Cam. Lucky laughed to himself, and gathered up a bunch of the toys, putting them in the playpen. He'd take them back upstairs and into Cam's toy box in the morning. He missed living here. He also missed the old townhouse they used to live in together, but he knew that if they were starting over again, he'd have to move in here. Liz wanted Cam to stay in this house, since it was what he was used to now. She didn't want another thing to be taken away from her oldest son. Plus the backyard was nice and spacious, a bit bigger then the old house's backyard. Lucky agreed... he wanted to watch his sons grow up here, and maybe a few years down the road they could move into another house.

Lucky shook his head, he couldn't believe he was already thinking ahead. They had just agreed to give their relationship another shot, and he was already thinking long term. Maybe that was a good sign, but he admitted to himself that he was getting a little ahead of himself here. Anything could happen to them, they could make stupid mistakes again, and ruin what they have. Or things could go well, for once in their lives. Lucky hoped that this time would be like they had always planned. That Jake would look down happily from heaven, because his mom and dad were together again and his little brother could grow up with both his parents living in the same home and working things out together.

He was so worried that it wouldn't happen, but stranger things have occurred. This time could be like how they always planned when they were kids. It could be so perfect, if they could just get out of their own way and let it work.

**'Cause you can do better than me, but I can't do better than you**

Lucky heard the water shut off, meaning that Liz was out of the shower. He didn't want to go interrupt her, so he stayed downstairs. He looked over at the cabinet that contained three scrapbooks, with all their boys. Cam, Jake, and Aiden each had their own scrapbook, and then they had a large family one upstairs. Lucky wanted to go through all three of them but he knew that he would just get upset when he looked through Jake's. Elizabeth was barely hanging on at it was, and Lucky didn't need to make Liz upset by seeing him sad. Out of everyone Elizabeth knows, Lucky was the only one who could really comfort her. Everyone else could hug her, bake her cookies and bring over casseroles, but Lucky was the only one that could make her feel better. Ever since she was raped on Valentines day, it had been that way. He was the one who found her, and slowly made her feel happy again. Made her feel... human again, and gave her a reason to be happy. He was the only one that could do that, and as vain as it might seem... Lucky liked that it was only him that could do it.

It meant a lot to him that he was the only one that could truly comfort her. Elizabeth could do so much better then him, Lucky thought. There were a couple of men out there who loved her almost as much as Lucky did. She kept going back to Lucky though, like no one else could compare. Lucky felt the same way... no one could compare to Elizabeth. It's not like he could do better then her anyway. He knew that in someway, they were soul mates. Only crazy people kept going back to a dysfunctional relationship, so maybe they were both mad. But if they were mad, it was just madly in love. Nothing could break the bond that Lucky and Liz shared. Not even the fact that he wasn't the true father to Cam and Jake. That didn't matter... because to Cam and Jake, Lucky was their true father.

Lucky was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Elizabeth. He looked up, and saw her standing at the top of the stairs. Her hair was damp, and wavy. She was in her nightgown, the one he was used to seeing on her. It was basically transparent, but she loved it. He loved it too.

"Care to join me?" Elizabeth asked, running her fingers through her hair. She'd probably regret not drying it before bed, because when she woke up her naturally curly hair would probably be very knotted, and frizzy.

Lucky smiled, "I'd love too." He told her, making his way upstairs to join her. Lucky had no problem sleeping on the couch if he had too, but Liz offered for him to sleep with her in her bedroom, and how could he refuse? Lucky had already kicked off his shoes earlier, and decided that he was just going to sleep on his boxers. Elizabeth took Lucky by the hand, and lead him to her bedroom. Elizabeth got into her usual side, pulling the blanket down as she got in, then back up to her chest. She turned on her right side, so she could face Lucky. Lucky took of his jeans, and tee-shirt, to join her under the covers. Lucky leaned over and kissed Elizabeth's forehead. She blinked her tired eyes and gave him a small smile. He smiled back as she turned over to lay on her left side, and Lucky wrapped his arms around her.

He laid his head on his pillow, and quietly breathed in the smell of her shampoo. The smell of her shampoo and the body soap she used mixed together, and he loved that scent. It reminded him of all the last nights they had, and all of the good times.

Lucky was truly lucky to have Elizabeth. Sometimes he felt his nickname was completely off, but not when things were going well with Elizabeth.


End file.
